


Writing prompt response.

by PriestofSyrinx



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestofSyrinx/pseuds/PriestofSyrinx
Summary: This is my response for WPW on the mystery dungeon Subreddit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Historical concepts.

"Hey do you have any interesting human stories." Pat asked while sitting in his bed. 

The samurott in the other bed looked towards the snivy and spoke. "Nothing that would interest you. Maybe you have something that will interest me." 

The serperior then closed his eyes for a couple of seconds then opening them again. "Yes I sure do. Hey Sam have I told you about these other two humans who saved the world before."

"No I don't believe you have." Sam responded. "Didn't a human on another continent recently save the world."

The serperior then said. "Yeah there's the human from that society recently but he's unrelated to these stories. These stories have been passed down orally through countless generations. This one happened close to a thousand years ago. Long ago time almost stopped. An evil Pokemon made temporal tower start to collapse. A human who had been turned into a Pokemon alongside another Pokemon became friends and joined a guild. Their they worked for bad pay until a grovyle started stealing time gears. When they went to apprehend the thief they learned that the grovyle was only collecting them to stop temporal tower from collapsing. They then teamed up and went to temporal tower. The grovyle died on the way to temporal tower and when the human and their partner reached the top they thought they were done. But they were wrong they had to fight the diety of time itself and they somehow won but the human died during the fight. The human's friend then placed the time gears into the alter and stopped the collapse of the tower. The end." 

"Wow. That sure was interesting." Said Sam. "Is it common for humans to save the world."

"It's only happened four times to my knowledge." Responded Pat. "But I guess your world is so peaceful that you don't have and good stories." 

The samurott then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey why are you laughing." The serperior asks.

The samurott still slightly giggling then responds. "Because of how wrong you are. If anything we're much worse than this world when it comes to peace." 

"What do you mean Sam." Pat asks.

"There's always something horrible going on in the world. Whether it be war, genocide, k-pop, natural disaster, or crazed psychopath serial killer." Sam said to Pat in a more annoyed tone yet still giggling.

"Dear Arceus" Pat responds. "Well since there seems to be a lot of bad stuff in your world then you should have at least one interesting story." 

"Not everything is bad in the human world. Just think of a normal life but with the knowledge that somewhere in the world thousands of people are dying horrible horrible deaths." Sam responds. "But fine here's a story from around a little under 250 years ago. A country called Great Britain had a vast colonial empire stretching across the continent of North America. They had recently fought and won a 7 year long major war and they were out of money. So they started levying taxes on the colonies. The colonist were not happy about being taxed by a parliament they had no representation in. So the colonies started to revolt. Eventually the thirteen colonies declared their independence from Great Britain and became the United States of America. The Americans then began fought for their independence. After a couple of years they convinced the French who had lost a war to Britain recently to help them. Then after a few more years Britain gave up and the war came to an end. The United States were now free from foreign powers." 

"And you said you didn't have any good stories." Pat said in a confident tone. 

Sam respond with a chuckle. "I guess your right. Hey didn't you say you had another story to say." 

Pat then looked back to the samurott with a surprised look and said. "Oh yeah I almost completely forgot." 

Sam and Pat continued to share more stories into the night.


	2. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My response for the wpw of March 11 2020

"Hnnnnghh" grunted the samurott as he push the cart with the large black box and other wierd devices on it. 

"What's are these?" asked his serperior friend. 

Samuel the Samurott responded tiredly "it's a television set and generator. You know you could help me move this." 

*Thump*the sound a small box made as it fell off the contraption.

"Hey Patrick can you pick that up and put it on the TV" said Samuel." And be careful to not break it."

"Ok" the serperior says as he picks up the small box with his vines. "Which ones the tv?"

"The LARGE BOX THAT I'VE BEEN PUSHING INTO THE HOUSE FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES!" Samuel said annoyingly as he finally got it to the back wall. 

"Ok ok ok you didn't have to get hissy at me." Patrick respond in an apologetic tone. He then placed the small box on the larger box. Patrick then slithered towards his bed and laid down. "Hey what does a tv do"

"Well you see the glass side of this. Once I get this connected to the generator and DVD player it will start showing a moving image. The sides of the tv will also produce sound to go along with the image." Samuel was connecting wires between everything while he was explaining what the device did to Patrick.

"Oh. Cool. Hey what do those black strings do?" Patrick said that to Samuel as he was moving the wires around.

"They are electrical wires. Don't mess with these." Samuel said this as he finished setting the wires up. He then turned to the portable generator. He picked up a bottle of dark liquid and poured it into the generator. He the pressed a button and it started making a humming noise. "Hey Patrick! Catch!" Samuel said as he threw a small device to the serperior.

The serperior caught it with a vine. "What's this." Asked Patrick. 

"It's the remote. Also can you press the red button." Answered Samuel as he struggled to pick up and open the small box he had Patrick put on the TV earlier. When he finally got it open it revealed multiple small discs that seemed to peak Patrick's interest.

Patrick pressed the button after noticing the discs and asked. "What are those?" After a few seconds he jumped a little bit in Surprise as the tv light up with a bright light. He then notice Samuel putting one of the discs into a small box below the tv. 

"They're DVDs and they have the information that will make stuff happen." Samuel responded as he pushed the DVD into the DVD player and pressed one of the buttons on it. "Now hush, watch and listen to this." Samuel then hurriedly walked over to his bed and laid down. 

They both looked towards the tv screen as a small jingle played and an orange logo appeared and disappeared. Then the screen turned red and a person appeared on it. Then the tv spoke. "Water." Then another person appeared. "Earth." Then another. "Fire." Then finally another. "Air."


End file.
